In Dachau
by blackteaplease
Summary: The final goodbyes in Dachau, a concentration camp in world war 2 near München, Deutschland. Character death and it's depressing so if you are not into that thing don't read!


**In Dachau**

**Ok some background knowledge about Dachau so you understand this story a little better. Dachau was the first concentration camp opened in Germany, just outside Munich. It was built as a working camp, not an execution camp. It did have gas chambers built there but they were rarely used, only for small groups and individuals as the new sign says at Dachau. The first people entered into the camp were political enemies of Hitler or people who were workless, if you were a Jew and one of these people you were defiantly put in. The tree hanging punishment I mention in here was one of the favourite forms of punishment used in Dachau along with the several other forms of punishment (research more on it if you want but be warned it's disturbing). I think that should be enough to understand what is going on.**

Edward Elric was held behind after the evening roll call. He smiled softly at his brother, Alphonse, and to Noah, reassuring them that he won't do anything stupid and that he will be alright.

"Come," smirked the officer next to Edward, the man that teased Edward constantly.

Once he throw Ed's hat onto the grass, Edward ended up having the tree hanging punishment; being hang with his hands behind his back, dislocating both his shoulders.

Today was different; he was teasing him verbally but nothing physical, no beatings or funny business.

Edward followed quietly, lost in thought, not paying much attention to where he was being lead to. They had been here for three months now. Noah looked terrible but never complained, Alphonse had turned quiet, he withdrew himself from conversations with everyone but his brother.

All of them were thin, after living on large meals before this a small bowl of soup and bread was not enough to keep their bodies working, death came to most people who gave up hope, the Elrics were strong, they had come so far they were not going to give up here.

Edward's attention was drawn back to his surroundings when he heard the officer address the general who was in charge of the camp. He didn't bother to listen but looked at his surroundings. This area of the camp was not seen by the prisoners but it was rumoured to be were the gas chambers were. Not many people were killed here, but Edward did know that there were gas chambers somewhere on the grounds but they were barely used.

"Edward Elric don't worry this is just a private physical check up due to your unique body," the general's monotone voice was just above a whisper, barely reaching Edward's ears.

Edward nodded to the ground, not bring his eyes to the General, that was strictly forbidden for prisoners.

"Now follow" the officer took charge again trying to impress the General.

"Take all clothes off here, walk through the tunnel and there you will find showers, have a shower then proceed through to the next room, you will find a guard here who will let you into the examination room through the door."

Once again Edward nodded, he was too tired to think clearly.

Edward done as instructed, walking silently through to the showers. He stood underneath the water shivering as the freezing water touched his bare skin. It was at this point where Edward started to think clearly, _why was he here, this didn't seem like normal checkups they had, wait that General said something about my unique body, I wonder why they want to look at it here, and having a shower?_

Edward's thought were interrupted by the guard in the next room telling him to hurry up, _he seems nervous._

The room was dark as Edward entered, he was about one metre in when he heard the door slam. Everything was dark, he could hear talking coming from some vents in the side of the wall but nothing audible.

A smell entered Edward's nostrils, _all is over, I am in a gas chamber._

_There is no way out, no alchemy to free myself, this will be the place I die..._

Edward lowered himself against a wall, there was no point in fighting the gas, death was something he had been expecting in these past years.

_I wonder where I will go now? Truth will probably give me more shit when I arrive back at that gate... will he let me stay in this form and return to my home? Or maybe reborn? Or maybe this world, let me stay with Alphonse, please we have come so far..._

_Alphonse, my only brother, what will happen to him? He is strong I am sure he will survive this cam, he will Take Noah with him, they both will be safe. He was once a suit of armour, he got through the emotional stress of that, what is losing me?_

The gas was starting to get to Edward's mind he could no longer keep his eyes open and was gasping for air, the gas poisoning his oxygen.

_Home. Home is where your heart is but mine is torn in two, it belongs nowhere. What he would do for some of Pinoko cooking, I never truly got to thank her for everything she did for Alphonse and me, she gave them a home, a family when all was lost._

_There are so many people I never got to thank, Teacher will never forgive me for dying in a gas chamber, what a pathetic way to die really, but she was an amazingly strong person who taught me not just alchemy but the meaning of life and to value it, she will be pissed when we met again._

_Mustang that bastard, I can hear it now, 'I told you so, you should watch that mouth of yours', but I suppose if it was not for him I wouldn't have gotten Alphonse's body back, and he wasn't too bad..._

_One a few more moments, then everything will be over._

_Alphonse please stay strong, live for the both of us._

_Winry, man I screwed up there, the only person I ever loved and the person I didn't get to tell._

_Winry, I love you._

"_Winry I love you."_

A tear rolled down the young woman's cheek.

He was gone forever, the final goodbye.

**First depressing fanfic, I don't think I will be writing one like this again, I love Edward too much to kill him again. I was only aspired to do this so people will know about the inhuman actions that happened back then and people will remember never to repeat this part of history.**

_**May the people rest in peace, I hope your deaths will never be forgot and remind us never to repeat our mistake. We are all equal, no one has the right to take another's life or to enslave them, so let's hope that we as a race will remember the inhuman events of the war so they will never be repeated again.**_


End file.
